With A Heavy Heart
by HellzxxBellz
Summary: FEWSHOT. But one moment, one little mistake managed to change the three of our lives forever. What he did was bad, but what I did to him was unforgivable. Shannon Moore/OC/Matt Hardy.
1. The Best Friend & The Boyfriend

**A/N: **Short little story I'm putting together. It's probably going to be less than five chapters, but the idea just came to me, and it's been bugging me ever since. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

**Hope You Enjoy.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Matt Hardy or Shannon Moore, only my OC.

**

* * *

**

**The Best Friend and The Boyfriend-**

Matt Hardy, my best friend in the whole entire. He's been there for me, since before I can even remember. He always looked out for me when I came down to North Carolina to visit my family during the summer and after all these years, he's still the only person who has had my back no matter what and even after all that has transpired, he's still the only person I can come to.

Shannon Moore was my boyfriend for three years, he was the exact opposite of everything I looked for in a man. But for some reason the tattoes, mow-hawk, and septum piercing never looked more attractive, than when I saw it on him. From the first time we met, out attraction was undeniable, and from that moment on I knew that he was going to be the one person that would change the course of my life forever.

I had met Shannon through Matt ten years ago, becoming friends right away due to Shannon's relationship with his now ex-wife Crystal, but even when he was married the chemistry between us was still there. After the divorce, Shannon and I didn't jump into our relationship right away, waiting a year and half before actually becoming official, and after three years I would've never imagined our relationship would come crashing down like this.

But one moment, one little mistake managed to change the three of our lives forever.

-----

I sat at the bottom the bed, watching Shannon pace back and forth across our room, no words were spoken after what was just revealed.

Tears falling, my words seemed incoherent at the moment as I manage to say, "Will you at least look at me?"

Shannon stops dead in his tracks looking at me with ultimate disgust before grabbing his jacket and walking out of the room.

"I can't even look at you right now." I hear him mutter as he slams the bedroom door and leaves the house.

What Shannon did was bad, but what I did to him was damn near unforgivable.


	2. The Underlying Issue

**A/N: **Well in case you haven't figured it out, Shannon's going to be a douche in this story. I just felt like it, bad Shannon seems extremely sexy to me at the moment. 8D Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.

**Please R&R.  
Hope You Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own Shannon Moore, Jeff or Matt Hardy, only my fabulous OC.**

* * *

**

**The Underlying Issue-**

This is a nightmare, and I want nothing more than to wake up and find out this was all a dream.

Wake up and realize that everything is back to normal. Shannon and I are happy again, as if the last few months had never happened, and that things between Matt and I had never went that far.

But I won't wake up, and things won't ever be the same.

And as naive as it sounds, I didn't see any of this coming.

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yell, throwing the nearest object next to me at my 5'10 boyfriend, the object barely missing him._

_"Lace relax, let me explain." Shannon replies, emerging from behind the couch moments later._

_It was complete chaos in the Moore household as the dogs begin to bark, the screaming grew louder, and the tears begin to pour down faster._

_Unable to stand anymore, I collapse to the floor. "No, fuck you Shannon!"_

_"Lacey, it didn't mean anything." Shannon says, coming to my side, and pulling me into hug as he cradles me back and forth._

_"No. It. Obviously. Meant. Something." I say in between sobs, as I lay in Shannon's lap._

_Moving my black hair out of my face, Shannon moves my head towards his face. "It was just a blow job, it didn't go any farther."_

_"JUST A BLOW JOB!" I scream, my strength immediately coming back to me. "That blow job signifies everything that's been going wrong in our relationship that last few months."_

_"Lace, it was just some ring rat." Shannon says nonchalantly, getting up from the floor._

_"Am I not good enough for you? Have things gotten so bad between us that you have to hook up with some ring rat Shan?"_

_"Lace-" Shannon begins, but I quickly cut him off._

_"I sacrificed so much for you Shan, and you're throwing three years out the window. Everybody has problems Shan, and I really wanted to work them out."_

_Sighing, Shannon bends down and cups my face in his hands. "Trust me Lacey, as of right now our problems are unfixable, and it's not because of me."_

_"So you're blaming me now?"_

_"Don't fucking act like you haven't seen this coming over the last six months Lace, this was bound to happen. I'm not happy." Shannon replies, a smirk plastered across his face as he raises up and goes upstairs._

----

_Shannons POV_

"She's a fucking whore!" I yell, punching the wall.

"Dude relax, you're just mad." Jeff says, offering me a beer as I reluctantly take a seat on the couch and attempt to calm down. "Did you honestly not expect this to happen?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I snap.

"You treat Lacey like shit for months, hook up with random chicks, and you tell her that she's not good enough for you. She stayed Shannon, I have no idea why, but she stayed, while you acted like a complete asshole. I don't blame her." Jeff replies, fed up with the conversation.

----

_"You sure you want to do this?" Matt asks me as he lays me onto his bed, his dark eyes staring into mine._

_I nod my head, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing my lips to his. Matt's lips feel so soft against mine as his hands begin to roam my body, stopping at the waist of my jeans. I let out a small moan as he slowly begins to take off my too-tight skinny jeans, giving me goose bumps as his hands barely touch the exposed skin. Throwing the jeans across the room Matt's hands immediately go to my ass, causing me to arch as he moves his lips to my neck._

_"MMMM." I purr, feeling his lips travel around my collar bone._

_I needed this, this was more than just lust, it felt right._

_"You are so beautiful." Matt whispers into my ear, as he unbuttons my red and black plaid shirt, eventually unveiling my black lace bra. _

_"Damn, Lacey." Matt mutters, lifting up to admire my body._

_Sitting on my knees, I kiss Matt once more before running my hands down his chiseled chest, stopping at the hem of his shirt, slowly taking the article of clothing off. _

_"I've wanted this for so long Lace." Matt says, as I kiss his chest._

_I stop what I was doing, looking up at Matt before saying. "I know Matt, me too."_

_Smiling Matt takes off my bra, his hands immediately going to my breasts as I begin to unbuckle and take off his pants._

_"I need you so bad Matthew." I whine, as Matt takes off my underwear and lays me back onto the bed._

_My breath gets caught in my throat, as Matt thrusts into me. His hands on my waist as he slowly moves in and out of me. My back arching once again as I wrap my legs around his waist, pushing him deeper inside of me._

_"FUUCCK!" I moan, running my newly manicured nails down his back causing a guttural growl to resonate from Matt._

_The grip Matt had on my hips tightens as he begins to pound into me harder and harder, and I begin to writhe underneath him. My breath becoming more and more ragged as I feel myself coming closer and closer._

_"AHH MATT!" I yell, gripping onto his shoulder as Matt continues to move in and out of me, leading to my climax. Moments later Matt cums as well and he lays to the side of me, pulling me on top of him as we lay in sweaty heap in the middle of his bed._


	3. Bad Written All Over It

**Bad Written All Over It-**_Matt's POV_

This was a bad idea.

It had trouble written all over it from the moment Lacey picked up the phone and dialed my number, but it only got worse when I agreed to her request and I said that 'I'll be there in a heartbeat.'

But I couldn't help it. I could never say 'No' to her. No matter how bad things may have gotten, I couldn't turn my back on her.

I just couldn't do it.

None of this was supposed to happen. I'd be the first one to admit that things had went way to far between her and I. But just like the other issues that we've faced before this, my decisions involving her were inevitable.

Lacey was my weakness.

Lifting her head up from my chest Lacey mutters, "Sorry about the T-shirt."

"It's not a problem Lace, it's just mascara it'll wash off." I reply, wishing I could do anything to help her with the pain she was feeling. "How are you feeling?"

"It's over. After three years, its over." She says to herself rambling.

"I'm so sorry, I wish there was something I could do." I say, wrapping my arm around her waist.

Lacey snuggles further into my chest, giving a muffled response. "There's nothing you can do, it's over." She pauses, wiping a few tears away before continuing. "I'm just tried Matt." Lacey finishes, burying herself deeper underneath the covers, and moments later I hear her heavy breathing and soft snoring.

----

"Lacey!" Is what awakens me, as I hear a door slam and keys thrown onto a counter. I look down at the brunette laying next, letting out a sigh of relief when I see that she's still a sleep.

"LACEY!" I hear Shannon say again, louder this time, as I hear his footsteps throughout the house.

I groan, quietly getting out of bed and heading downstairs, seeing Shannon tense up when he sees me enter the living room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Shannon bitterly asks me, his clear blue eyes giving me a cold, blank stare.

"Lacey called me to come over since her boyfriend of three years decides to become an asshole and throw a bitch fit." I reply, growing tired of this conversation very quickly.

I watch as a sly grin forms across Shannon's face as he hears my response. "Damn Matt, I always knew you had thing for Lace, but I had no idea it was this bad."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." I mutter through clenched teeth.

Shannon chuckles to himself before responding. "You have been waiting for me to fuck this relationship up for years so that you can step in and take my place. You've been against this from the start, you've managed to put on a good front the last couple years, but I know you never liked the two of us together. Well here's your chance Matthew, you can have the whore, I don't want her anymore."

My anger finally gets the best of me upon hearing Shannon's words, grabbing Shannon by the collar and slamming him against the wall. My face inches from his, and I'm moments away from beating the shit out of him.

"Stop." I hear a small voice say, causing me to let go of Shannon and calm down.

Backing away from Shannon, I see Lacey's eyes on Shannon the whole entire time as she begins to speak again. "Matt. Go." She softly commands, moving past me as she moves closer to Shannon.

"But-" I begin, but am quickly cut off.

"Just go Matt. I need to handle this. _Alone_." She firmly replies, not once taking her eyes off of Shannon.

I look from her to Shannon once more before grabbing my keys and walking out of the house.


	4. Broken Hearts and Promises

**A/N: **Shout-out to HardyxGirl, told you I was going to put you in the story. It's been a while since I've last updated but the new chapter is here.

**Hope You Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Any Familiar Characters. Only My OC.

**Chapter 4: **Broken Hearts and Promises

* * *

I love it when she's like this.

When she's vulnerable, willing to do _anything _to make things right.

A smile quickly forms across my face, as Lacey slowly makes her way towards me.

"So I'm not good enough, huh?" She whispers into my ear, when she finally approaches me.

Not replying, I turn her around so that she's against the wall, crashing my lips upon hers.

She moans into my mouth as I rip her wife beater, revealing her matching blue lace underwear which I take off moments later.

"Is this what you want?" Lacey asks, wrapping her legs around my waist as I thrust into her.

"AHHH!" She screams, throwing her head back as she begins to grind her hips against mine.

"MMM SHAN!" Lacey moans again, her black nails beginning to slide down my back as I pound harder and faster into her. She arches her back against the wall, bringing me deeper inside of her as she bites down on my shoulder to stifle her moans.

"Fuck Lace." I grunt, Lacey's walls tightening against me as she grips onto my back and locks her lips with mine as we cum together. Moments later her body goes limp as she falls against mine.

"Let's continue this upstairs." I say, carrying Lacey upstairs and into our bedroom.

---

Hours later I'm awaken by the vibrating of my phone, looking down I see Lacey cuddled into my side. Moving her over slightly, I pick up a pair of shorts and answer the phone as I leave the room.

"Yeah." I reply, sitting down on the steps in the hallway.

_"Hey you."_ A grin forms across my face when I hear the voice on the other line..

"Nicole." I sigh, leaning against the wall.

_"So did you do it?" _She asks, her voice full of malice.

My smile quickly fades, I knew this conversation was going to come sooner or later, but I didn't expect to happen after I had just banged my kind of sort of ex-girlfriend. "Not exactly."

_"What the fuck Shan!"_

"I was going to but-." I begin, but Nicole cuts me off.

_"I'll be there in a bit Shan. Bye." _And with that she hangs up the phone, and I quickly realize what was going on.

"Lace." I softly say, trying to wake her up. "You need to get out of here."

Mumbling something, Lacey stirs, opening her eyes before responding. "What?"

"You need to get out her Lace."

"Shan I thought-." She begins, obviously confused by what was going on. "I thought that. We just-."

"It was sex Lacey."

"But, I thought that we working our problems out."

I let out a small laugh before finishing her sentence. "Well sweetheart, you thought wrong."

"But we just-."

"Oh please, get out of here with the shred of dignity that you have left." I turn around to see another brunette standing in my doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

Lacey looks between us, speechless, as Nicole walks up to me and give me a quick on the lips. "Who is this?" She manages to ask, the shock beginning to wear off.

"I'm Nicole. Now like I said before, pack you shit and get the fuck out." Nicole says, with no remorse what so ever in her voice.

Lacey doesn't say a word as she stands up wearing nothing but one of my white t-shirts, her petite 5'7 frame looking much more fragile than it usually does.

Her voice was low and emotionless, as she conjures up the will to speak again. "I thought you loved me Shan."

"I did Lacey, but I can't do this anymore." I shrug and I watch as Lacey's face breaks upon hearing this, not able to come up with a response Lacey lowers her head once again and retreats the bathroom, locking the door behind her.


End file.
